


Double chocolate treat

by armethaumaturgy



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Food Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/pseuds/armethaumaturgy
Summary: ‘eso did you really write this just because of a pun that compared Raven to chocolate?’me, showing food into my mouth so my voice is almost illegible: y-y,,,e,s,,,,,





	

Raven could feel Add’s stare on him the whole day. At first it had been extremely uncomfortable, and he thought there was something awry, that he’d done something or was doing something weird, but as the day progressed, he’d become accustomed to the magenta eyes that always seemed to be glued to his each and every move.

In turn, he’d kept an eye out on Masi, only to always, always catch his stare. Not once did Add look away first, his gaze always unwaning and full of… something.

The day had been so hot and filled with fighting that Rex didn’t have the time to ask what is up until they’d been back at the inn in Sander.

He knocks on Add’s door with his human hand and not a moment later the door opens to reveal the inventor in all his glory, donning just a sleep shirt and a pair of pajama pants. Even his hair is let down, framing his pale face like a silky curtain.

“Add,” Rex says instead of a greeting.

“Raven, good evening.”

“What is up? Why did you keep staring me all day?” Raven asks immediately, placing his hand on his hip and cocking his head at the other.

Masi pushes past him, peeks left and right down the hall before retreating back. “Come in,” he almost commands the swordsman, closing the door after him. “I’ve been thinking.”

Raven makes a face that clearly says ‘oh no’, but asks, “About what?”

“Since you look like chocolate, I wonder if you also taste like chocolate?” Add’s cheeks flare up with redness right after the words leave his lips.

Rex stands in the middle of the room, a clearly shocked look on his face as he blinks at the younger man. “W-What? Are you suggesting–?”

“Yes.”

Masi’s cheeks are tomato-red up to his ears. Raven is still stunned. This is the first time Add had ever suggested something like that.

The scientist clears his throat a little awkwardly. “I understand if you’d rather not. We can do it do usual way. I’m simply curious, that’s all.”

Honestly, Raven’s usually caught by the other’s bluntness, but this is just a little more than usual. Add had never asked to do that before. And now the whole day of intense staring makes sense, somehow.

“Go for it,” he breathes out before he realizes it himself. Add blinks just as shocked as him. He obviously didn’t expect to be given permission this easily.

“Sit on the bed then.” Masi’s voice is soft and Raven finds himself following the words almost immediately. He sits on Add’s bed, leaning back on his arms and following the other with his eyes as he kneels on the floor between his knees, placing one hand on each to spread them so he can fit there snugly.

What a sight that is.

Usually, Add insists on being on top. Like, _physically being on top_ , as in sitting on Raven’s lap and having him underneath so he has the feeling of control. It’s not like Rex ever minded it, in fact, if he’s being honest, just laying and enjoying the exquisite view is even more of a turn on than he’s ever admit out loud.

So looking down at Add’s flushed face is very much a novelty. The scientist’s deft fingers pull down the hem of his pajama pants until they pool around his ankles and then get tugged off completely, left in a pile on the side.

Add pauses, stares at the familiar cock in front of him with a lustful expression. His eyes flick up to catch Raven’s gaze momentarily.

“Don’t say anything, I’m not… skilled at this,” Add says, frowning a little and then looking away as the red on his face refuses to leave.

“I’m not gonna say anything,” Rex assures him.

One of Add’s hand comes up to wrap around him, stroking up and down in a practiced motion to coax Raven to get hard. It’s extremely easy, with the combination of Add knowing just how to touch him and the look on his face, as if he couldn’t wait to put it in his mouth.

“Don’t you dare stay quiet though!” Add bites back.

Rex laughs softly, bringing his Nasod arm up and placing it on top of Masi’s head. He makes sure not to rest its entire weight on it nor yanking on his hair as he curls the fingers around silky strands.

“Don’t worry,” he says.

Masi takes a deep breath and then leans in, wrapping his lips around the head of Raven’s cock. His eyes slip closed as his tongue swipes across the head, collecting the few beads of precum gathered there.

Salty taste floods his tastebuds and immediately, he thinks, 'Nope. Not like chocolate at all.’

Well, it’s not like he’d actually expected it to taste like chocolate; after all, there’s no way.

He sucks at the swollen head, pulling another glob of precum out along with a strained moan from Raven. He savors it, licking almost kittenishly along the length, tracing the vein on the underside.

Raven looks down at him with misted eyes, mouth hanging open to let out his quick pants and small groans of pleasure whenever Add’s tongue swipes over a particularly sensitive spots.

It only takes a few minutes for Masi’s sharp observation skills to locate all of them, and he uses the new knowledge fully to his advantage, abusing them to enjoy all the sounds; all the hitched breaths, all the choked moans and stifled groans.

Slowly, he moves up and down, careful not to trigger his gag reflex. It gets easier the longer he goes on, until he’s smoothly sliding up and down, taking him in so far that his nose is pressed against the small patch of dark hair at the base of it.

The metal fingers gripping his loose strands of hair tighten a little, tugging at it, but it doesn’t hurt, so he just takes it as yet another encouragement.

He listens closely, and when he thinks Raven is getting too loud, when he starts making those tiny, breathless sounds that mean he’s getting close, he pulls away, licking his lips.

“Why’d you stop?” Rex asks, clearly confused.

“Because you don’t taste like chocolate. I didn’t think you would, so…” Masi leans away, reaching out to fish through the nightstand. Out of its drawer, he pulls out a brown bottle, showing it to Raven with a cheeky grin, even though his cheeks are ablaze. “I’ve got just the solution.”

Rex’s eyes go wide as Add opens the bottle and drizzles the cold liquid onto his reddened cock. He hisses at the coldness and at the bizarre feeling of it slowly rolling down his length in heavy globs.

“You’re unbelievable, oh El,” Raven mutters. His head is still spinning from his previous almost-orgasm and the way Add eyes his dick again, with actual hunger this time, only makes more heat pool in his belly.

Masi wastes no time to engulf his cock into his mouth again, tongue swirling around to capture all the trails of chocolate sauce he can. His lips get painted with it almost immediately, helping him slide up and down more smoothly. He sucks at the hot flesh like it’s a lollipop, and it only takes a minute or two to get Rex back to the brink where he’d been left before.

His human hand comes up to grip at the other side of Masi’s scalp, fisting his hair as he hunches forward, chest heaving with his heavy breathing.

“Ah- Fuck, I’m gonna cum,” he tells the other, trying to pull him away by tugging at his hair, but Add doesn’t budge one bit. Stubbornly, he sucks at the head, even dipping his tongue into the slit.

Raven comes with a loud groan, torn between pulling the inventor away and thrusting into his mouth. The pleasure makes his vision swim and he has to fight to get his breathing back.

Add had already pulled by that point and is now licking his lips clean from the residue sauce, looking very, very satisfied.

“W-Well?” he stammers, voice hoarse and throat dry, “Satisfied?”

Masi’s eyes glint devilishly. “Oh, very.”

“Did I taste like chocolate?”

“Not at all. At least, not until I added the actual chocolate. But I think I found a new favorite flavor of mine.”

Raven pulls him up by offering a hand that Add takes and the inventor lays down besides his sweaty, spent lover. “And what is that, pray tell?”

Add grins. “It’s very exclusive and hard to get. It’s called Raven.”


End file.
